One Day You Will
by citigirl13
Summary: Klaus knows Caroline will love him one day; until then he will wait. They'll be together forever, even if she doesn't want to be. One-shot. WARNING: DARK STORY.


**Hi! **

**Okay, so this is my first Klaus/Caroline story. It's only a short one-shot and it's something I thought of last night. It's a bit dark and so some people may not like it so if you're not into dark and disturbing stories I would suggest not reading this. That being said I hope people like it.**

**Thanks in advance and ENJOY!**

**WARNING:**** This story is DARK and has some scenes that some people may find DISTURBING. You have been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters**

**xXx**

**One Day You Will**

"Do you love me?"

"No," Caroline answers instantly. Her eyes meet Klaus' at the other side of the table. His own eyes are cool as she answers, and they freeze as she finishes. She lowers her gaze and picks up another piece of steak, popping it into her mouth. She doesn't really like steak, but Klaus had insisted.

He frowns. His own fork clatters on the plate. "You really have a way with words sweetheart," he says. He might as well have bitten her, the words sound so harsh. Caroline says nothing, still looking at the plate.

A cold hand is placed on hers. She does not react as his finger move down, curling round her wrist. "No matter," he whispers. He lifts her hand, kissing it. "One day you will."

Abruptly Caroline stands. "I'm going to the bathroom," she says. She stands so quickly that other people who are eating their dinner glance over.

His eyes flash angrily at the rebuff. He leans back in the chair. His face is set in an obstinate way. _He's like a child, _Caroline muses, _when he doesn't get his way_. "Yes, go," he says. "I'll join you in a few minutes."

Caroline freezes. Her eyes swirl round the room, wondering if other people have heard him. This is a classy place after all. She wants to tell Klaus no. She wants to say that he can wait until they go to the hotel room. But the flash of Old Caroline dies quickly; now the New Caroline does not say a word to him. Instead she turns and walks towards the bathroom.

She finishes in the stall and steps out to the sink. Once she's washed her hands she stares at herself critically in the mirror. She stills looks like she did all those years ago when she lived in Mystic Falls: young, reckless, in love. But now she is none of those things. She is probably the oldest person in this room besides Klaus; all her movements are carefully planned so she does not make Klaus mad; and she is not in love. Not anymore.

The door opens and closes, and Caroline's super sharp hearing detects the door being locked. In the mirror she can see Klaus coming forward. His expression is dark as he eyes her, and Caroline prepares herself for a harsh time ahead.

He turns to the bathroom attend, who is beginning to lecture them. He speaks quietly, compelling her. "You will not say a word, and you will not move. After we leave you will forget that you ever saw us." Then he adds for Caroline's benefit, "You will watch."

Caroline can't help but flinch when she hears this. But she does not argue.

He walks towards her. He is looking at her like he would his prey, and she subconsciously backs to the sink. With a swift movement he grabs her by the hips and hauls her up on the sink. His hands run down the material of the dress, smoothing it out. Caroline used to shudder when he touched her like this; she's used to it now. With his eyes on her he commands, "Undo my belt and trousers, and pull my boxers down."

Without thinking, she does so.

With a greedy smirk on his face he pulls her dress up. Caroline learnt long ago that this was why Klaus liked her in dresses – all he had to do was lift. This was also why Caroline couldn't wear underwear anymore.

He shoves his dick inside her. Automatically Caroline widens her legs, making it easier for him. It's routine for Caroline now. Nothing that Klaus does sexually surprises her anymore. She just takes it.

Unfortunately the bathroom attendant is watching them, her dark eyes wide. Caroline can't bear to look at her while Klaus is having sex with her, so she closes her eyes. She dreams of Mystic Falls, of being human and waking up looking forward to a date with Matt. She gets so lost in the dream the only thing that anchors her to the present is Klaus moving inside her.

**xXx**

"Do you love me?"

"No."

The two of them are lying in a large bed. Their bedroom is overlooking the sea and with the balcony open they can hear the waves. It's calming, the _shushing _sound and Caroline feels a little bit safer with it there. But in truth she hasn't felt safe in a long time.

His hand moves over her stomach. He skims it. The sensation almost tickles but Caroline doesn't feel like laughing. She never feels like laughing. "Still?" he asks. His voice is low. His tongue dips in her ear.

"Still," she says.

He gives out a large sigh. "No matter," he says. "One day you will. After all," he says, and Caroline can tell he has a grin on his face, "you're my wife now."

Klaus and Caroline were married earlier that day. Not that she had much choice in the matter. Klaus did not even ask her to marry him; he simply said, "I think it's about time that we got married." He put the ring on her finger and that was that. It was a pretty ring to be sure: the sapphire was gorgeous, centred by the cluster of diamonds.

But it wasn't the right ring.

Klaus handled everything: he chose the dress that Caroline wore; he picked out the tiara that was placed in her hair; he chose the diamond choker that he tied round her neck like a collar; he chose where they would get married, and where they would go on their honeymoon. The Old Caroline was roaring on the inside: she would never have allowed Klaus to have complete control. But the New Caroline put on the dress that he had chosen and the choker, fixed the tiara on her head and walked out to marry the man she loathed.

Now she's attached to him. The wedding band is a symbol, a sign to others that she is taken. She knows that Klaus adores that.

His left hand glints with his own wedding band as he turns her chin so that she's looking at him. Her eyes are blank when she looks at him. He doesn't like that, not when he knows his own are filled with love. "I love you," he tells her, and he kisses her.

Caroline lets him. She doesn't have any choice.

**xXx**

She was never meant to end up with Klaus. She loved Tyler, had always loved Tyler, even when she had been with Matt. She loved the way the two of them had grown together, how she was no longer the silly airhead and he wasn't the angry boy searching for a fight. She loved the way he kissed her; the way he could see right through her; the way he would surprise her with thoughtful gestures that she never expected of him.

But she had been stupid. She was scared, back then: scared of what was happening between Damon and Elena; scared of Jeremy becoming the hunter. She didn't feel safe anymore. And so she put her faith in Klaus, who told her he could settle it all.

She supposed a part of her did like him, in a way. It was not love, it's never been love. But she was attracted to him. He was powerful, and at times could be quite kind.

When he said that he could make everything better, she believed him.

He did the opposite. He made it hell.

She still doesn't understand how Klaus was solving the problems by killing the people she loved. She supposes that she gets why he killed Tyler: he was in the way. He wanted her all to himself. He killed Jeremy because it solved the problem of the hunter. And he killed Stefan because he was the only one that would have forgiven her for allying with Klaus.

Damon and Elena didn't. Klaus had killed their siblings. Elena would always have hated anyone who had anything to do with Jeremy's death; and even though Damon liked to pretend that he didn't care, he was devastated of Stefan's death. Elena, eyes pouring, refused to speak her; Damon called her a stupid Barbie who was the cruellest vampire in the world. He told her that he had Tyler, Jeremy and Stefan's deaths on her hands. Bonnie slammed the door in her face too; she was heartbroken over the loss of Jeremy; Matt looked through her as if she was a pane of glass.

Sometimes when Caroline closes her eyes she can still see them: Jeremy shaking his head furiously at the stupid girl; Tyler staring at her sadly; and Stefan's face, understanding and ultimately forgiving. She will never forget them.

In the end, Caroline almost had no choice but to go with Klaus. He wasn't particularly charming. He simply told her that he thought it was time to leave. He told her none of her friends would ever forgive her, and that she should go with him. He would show her the world for a bit, and by the time they came back everyone would have forgotten about it.

She was stupid to believe it. Damon was right all along; she was an airhead Barbie.

As soon as she got in the car with him, she knew it was a mistake. Klaus had hired a limo (of course) to take them to the airport. Five minutes into the car journey, she told him to let her out.

Klaus smiled. On his handsome face it was sinister, like a smile behind a dark mask. "Caroline sweetheart, we've only just started."

"I can't go with you Klaus," she said. "I know I've done some stupid things – _we've _done some stupid things – but running away isn't going to solve anything."

He moved closer to her. His hand came against her jeans. She had tensed then, unsure where this was heading. Even then she had too much faith in Klaus to believe that he would harm her. After all, it was _her_.

But his words were sickly sweet, sickening her. "What do you have to stay for? Tyler is dead, sweetheart. He's gone. You won't be able to walk down the street without remembering him." His hand went behind her neck as she stiffened at his words. "He's dead, love."

Caroline went numb. At first it was his words, the voice of truth. Tyler was dead, and he wasn't returning. No spell in the world could bring back the dead. Then it was the way his hand moved underneath her jeans. Eyes watching her, he went underneath her underwear and stuck his finger in her. She sharply breathed in and Klaus – the git – laughed. "You'll learn to like it," he said, and stuck his tongue in her mouth.

She wasn't the same Caroline after that. As soon as they reached New York Klaus took over: he arranged for them to have the honeymoon suite with one huge bed for them to share; he bought her new clothes, insisting that she could only wear dresses and skirts. She fought him, but he always won, and after a while she stopped trying. She became the New Caroline: the one that wore skirts and dresses, the one that did not offer an opinion, the one that pleased the man who loved her.

**xXx**

"My mother's dying."

Klaus is in front of the fireplace of their house, peeling an apple. He does not look up at Caroline's words but continues. "Oh?" he says, giving the indication that he had heard her.

"I have to see her."

At that he paused. Slowly he looks towards her. She is stunning, as always: she is dressed in a soft white sweater and a green skirt. He adores her in that outfit. She looks like the perfect wife. He holds out a hand. "Come here." He can't help it, he wants to hold her.

Caroline approaches cautiously and eventually slips on his knee. She leans against his chest as his hand ran down her hair. She is scared, but she has to ask. She has to see her mother.

"Please Klaus," she whispers. She can feel the tears approaching like a rainstorm but she blinks them away. Even though it could possibly make Klaus go easy on her, she refuses to let her see him cry. "She's my mom. I haven't seen her for years. She thinks I'm _dead_. Please let me see her."

He is quiet, thoughtful, his hand still moving over her hair. Caroline tenses, waiting for him to speak. When he finally opens his mouth he says something entirely different from what she was expecting. "Do you love me?"

Caroline pulls away. Her blue eyes shine like the sapphire on her ring. "Yes," she says breathlessly. "Yes Klaus, I love you. I've always loved you."

For a magical moment time freezes. She sees Klaus' eyes warm briefly as if life was returning to him. But just as fast they darken, a summer storm. Caroline instantly tries to get away but his arms grip her. "_Liar_," he snarls.

A nanosecond later his has bitten into her. His teeth tear through her skin as if they were nails tearing into wrapping paper. Caroline doesn't scream like most girls would do but lets out a groan. She gasps for air as she attempts to push him off her. She feels him taking her blood from her, something no one has done to her before. Apparently Stefan was pissed when Elena did it to Damon though, so it must be important.

With them it felt good. But it feels painful for her.

After agonising minutes he lets her go. She crumbles to the floor and instantly tries to crawl away. But Klaus fingers grip her blonde hair to hold her in place. The next thing Caroline knows he is behind her, and by his movement she can tell he is taking his trousers off. The thought of having sex with him now terrifies her and she fights him, she begs. "No Klaus. No Klaus please, _please_." She is crying as he shoves her to floor and is on top of her. She feels his hard dick at her opening and closes her eyes, preparing for the pain.

Instead his voice is quiet. "You will never lie to me again. Do you understand?"

Unable to speak she nods furiously.

To her surprise he throws her to the floor. She feels a rush of relief and sticks to the ground, not wanting to attract his attention. His eyes are still on her as he lifts his underwear up. She raises her arms round her body, still crying. A clink of glass tells her he's gone to get a drink.

"You are forbidden to see your mother. I _told _you. You are to have no contact with anyone from Mystic Falls."

Caroline closes her eyes, trying to block out the thought of her mother dying alone in a hospital bed.

All of a sudden he is next to her. She tenses but all he does is press a kiss on her temple. She does not relax but hopes that that's all he'll do. Even after all these years Klaus' actions are unpredictable.

His mouth is by her ear and his hot breath blows into it. "You don't love me now, but you will. I'll wait. After all," he says, his voice dark with amusement, "we'll be together forever."


End file.
